


Coffee with two spoons of sugar

by changkisbaby



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crushes, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkisbaby/pseuds/changkisbaby
Summary: People may think he’s just a sad emo-kid but in Kihyun’s eyes Changkyun’s art. And he knows a lot about it, he’s a photography student after all.He fell in love the first time the cute guy entered in the café, and now, after two whole months, Changkyun’s a regular in the coffee shop and Kihyun’s heart.





	Coffee with two spoons of sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, as always! hehe hope you enjoy, it's a little bit messy but i needed more changki in my life hehe!

He’s so sexy. That’s the first thing Kihyun thought the first time he saw Im Changkyun entering in the coffee shop he works at.

His whole back hair styled down with the bangs a little too long, probably almost reaching his eyes. Pretty tan skin covered a bit of acne marks. Pretty puppy-like eyes with a little bit of eyeliner. Equally pretty pink mouth decorated with a nice piercing in his bottom lip. His small cute ears with two earrings each one. Long pretty hands with beautiful long fingers and black nails. His style? Mostly black and dark tones, T-shirt, shirts, jeans and converses, that’s his whole wardrobe. But in Kihyun’s opinions, there’s no one more beautiful than Changkyun

People may think he’s just a sad emo-kid but in Kihyun’s eyes Changkyun’s art. And he knows a lot about it, he’s a photography student after all.

He fell in love the first time the cute guy entered in the café, and now, after two whole months, Changkyun’s a regular in the coffee shop and Kihyun’s heart.

American coffee with two spoons of sugar. That’s his order every day, even twice some days. Then the guy sits next to one of the windows and read a book. How wouldn’t Kihyun fall in love with him? The guy reads and that’s simply too hot to handle it. Nothing more attractive than an intellectual gothic- guy, right?

“You’re drooling all over the counter, again” His best friend Lee Minhyuk comments beside him, attracting the attention of their other friend (and probably few customers too) Hyungwon, who’s supposed to be in the counter but lazing as always.

“Staring at lover boy again?” Their tall friend comments a little too loudly for his taste. Kihyun moves immediately to cover his mouth, but the simple act is enough to bring a lot of attention to them. Changkyun included and Kihyun just wants to die.

“I’m going to kill you two. I’m serious now” But the dickhead of his friends just laugh at his misery, getting back to work.

 

 

 

If you’re asking how learnt his name, it’s because back when Changkyun was a new customer he forgot one of his notebooks here, and Kihyun, as a good admirer, take it so no one could steal it… then he reads the lyrics and he fell deeper. Changkyun’s a music major. And his lyrics were the most romantic lines his eyes had the pleasure to read.

The next day he had Minhyuk delivering the notebook to his owner. And sadly for him Minhyuk did what Kihyun wished he could do… talk with Changkyun.

 

 

 

“Oh my god Minhyuk, he’s here again!” Kihyun says exalted, running to the counter to hide behind his best friend “Don’t let him see me!”

But of course, his best friend is also his sworn enemy, moving away and leaving him in full exposure in front of the only person the purple haired doesn’t want to see right now.

“Go and talk with him, coward” Kihyun glares deadly at the lightly elder who is sending back a mocking smirk, one that Kihyun seriously doesn’t appreciate at the moment.

“I can’t-”

Kihyun couldn’t complete the sentence because the reason of his sleepless nights is standing right in front of him… shit.

“Welcome to--”

“Hi”

“Hi” Surprised, Kihyun blushes brightly with the sudden greeting, especially with the sweet smile Changkyun has on his face. They stare into each other’s eyes for few seconds, but for Kihyun feels like whole hours. Butterflies making a party in his stomach, his heart beating in a pace Kihyun would think it’s impossible, checks tinting darker every second more and his mind flying to some place near Jupiter… until Changkyun talks again.

“An Americano-”

“With two spoons of sugar”

“You already memorized it” The black haired chuckles a little bit and Kihyun feels like if he died and came back to life just in those few seconds “Yes, please and thank you”

Changkyun pays and sits in the same table than always. Sadly for him, Minhyuk has ready his coffee and in few seconds Hyungwon is already giving it to him.

Other normal day Kihyun would not-too-subtly stares at Changkyun from afar. But today, sadly for him, Changkyun doesn’t stay and after thanking him one more time, he walks away.

It’s Kihyun’s turn to clean the table but as he’s approaching, he notices Changkyun forgot his notebook, again.

He planned to take it and give it immediately back to his owner right away, but it’s opened and something writing with purple attracted his attention.

 

 

**“I can’t say I didn’t notice the way you look at me when come in, or when I’m ordering or when I sit here and can’t deny I’m happy such a pretty guy noticed me. But I bet you wouldn’t know the way I look at you when you’re distracted,  because Kihyun, you’re beautiful, I can’t keep my eyes off of your.**

**And you may think I’m not interested because I never approached you, but in reality I want to do something more than just look.**

**Would you give me a chance, Kihyun?**

**I’m going to be waiting out of the shop for your answer.**

**Plz, deliver my notebook back with a coffee with two spoons of your love”**

 

 

_Okay, this is not happening, no, nope, he’s going insane, yes he just lost his mind somewhere after he met Changkyun’s eyes. Yes, that’s all._

Still, Kihyun walks to the door ready to open it until his insecurities hit him again “And if this is just a bad joke?”

“Oh man! Just go!” Hyungwon opens the door while Minhyuk pushes him outside.

There, as the note said, Changkyun’s waiting for him with a bouquet of red and white roses and a smile he has never seen in the boy “So, will you give me a chance? Kihyun”

Kihyun almost dies with the way says his name, and even more when Changkyun takes his hand in his “Will you?”

“Definitively. I’ve been dying to take you out”

“Please, no more coffee”

“Only if it has two-”

“Spoons of love”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you finished it.. Thank you!


End file.
